1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible baby carriage, and more particularly it relates to improvements in the collapsing mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a collapsible baby carriage is very convenient in connection with the use of transport facilities and has been widely used. Among the performance requirements of the collapsible baby carriage are the following:
(1) Safety.
(2) The posture of the baby resting in the baby carriage should be satisfactory from a medical viewpoint.
(3) The collapsing operation should be easy.
(4) The carriage should be light in weight and handy to carry.
(5) It should be of simple construction and of
(6) sufficient strength and durability.
(7) It should provide a reclining function as well as
(8) two selectable push modes, one, in which the person who pushes the baby carriage pushes it while facing the back of the baby in the carriage, and the other in which said person and the baby are face to face.
(9) The collapsing handle should be within easy reach.
(10) The opening and/or closing of the legs should require only a single manual action.